


Особое задание

by MirroringGlass



Category: Pathfinder: Kingmaker (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, Disappointment, Gen, Humor, Investigations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirroringGlass/pseuds/MirroringGlass
Summary: Баронесса не на шутку встревожена - из ее комнаты пропало что-то очень личное. Попавшие под подозрение советники должны найти пропажу за четыре дня или за дело возьмется Джейтал.
Kudos: 3





	1. День первый

Баронесса Минь Лин никогда не была особенно красноречива. Когда она пришла в Украденные земли, она говорила чуть лучше, чем Экан. Но если нелюдимый охотник говорил так, будто набрал в рот воды и боится ее пролить, то Минь Лин проглатывала гласные, заменяла одни согласные на другие и ставила ударения в самых неожиданных местах. Для наемника из Империи Дракона этого было достаточно, но как только она получила титул баронессы, холодная рука Джейтал легла ей на плечо. Эльфийка объявила речь баронессы преступлением против собственных ушей и предложила помощь в обучении. С тех пор прошло несколько месяцев, и баронесса переняла не только умение вести беседу, но и холодный тон своей соратницы.

И все бы ничего, но когда кто-то забивает гвозди тебе в уши, как Джейтал, а потом начинает хихикать над глупой шуткой, как Линдзи, это может ввести в замешательство кого угодно.

Поэтому, когда Минь Лин собрала практически всех своих советников, кроме, разве что, Джейтал и Регонгара, которые вот уже месяц гоняли монстров по лесам баронства, никто не мог понять, почему. Баронесса была импульсивна и непостоянна, как весенний ветер. Она могла протрубить сбор и вытащить всех из столицы просто для того, чтобы насобирать грибов для местной старушки, а могла, ничего никому не сказав, уйти из города одна и вернуться с жалом мантикоры в пробитом легком. Последнее стоило ей нескольких дней в постели с кровавым кашлем и рвотой всего неделю назад.

Собрание оказалось удивительно коротким. Баронесса объявила, что во время ее болезни из комнаты пропала одна вещь. И так как она не хочет никого обвинять в воровстве, она закроет глаза на этот инцидент, если все вернется на свои места ровно через четыре дня.

Начисто проигнорировав все вопросы о том, что же было украдено, Минь Лин отбыла по неотложным правительственным делам.

Тронный зал погрузился в напряженную тишину. Если баронесса пришла к ним с таким предложением, значит не сомневается, что руку приложил кто-то из присутствующих. Джубилост внимательно оглядел собравшихся, сверяясь со своей безупречной памятью. Так и есть, здесь все, кто заходил в комнату баронессы во время ее болезни. Октавия, Валери, Тристиан, Линдзи, Харрим и даже Нок-Нок, который не пробыл в комнате и пяти минут. Жрецы выгнали его сразу же, чтобы не разводил заразу.

Она запомнила их всех. Неплохо для пустоголовой авантюристки на пороге смерти.

— Я так понимаю, никто ничего у баронессы не брал, — сложив руки на груди, с раздражением проговорил Джубилост. — А если взял, то не признается.

— Ну, может хотя бы положит на место? — натянув самую невинную из улыбок, предположила Линдзи.

— Как ты обычно делаешь? — подначила ее Октавия, впрочем, совершенно беззлобно.

— Ой, да было-то всего один раз! — надулась полурослица. — И все остались в выигрыше, разве нет?

Проворчав что-то о пустой болтовне, Валери развернулась и отправилась к выходу.

— Куда это ты? — склонил голову на бок Джубилост, от его внимательных зеленых глаз ничего не укрылось.

— У меня, в отличие от всех вас, очень много работы, — через плечо бросила она. — Баронесса не приказывала искать вора. Она приказала вору вернуть украденное. Мое присутствие для этого не требуется.


	2. День второй

— В чем дело, Линдзи? — покинув собрание первой в прошлый раз, в этот Валери явилась последней. И на этот раз тишину в тронном зале можно было резать ножом, такой плотной она была.

— Ну, я сегодня подносила баронессе бумаги на подпись и… — полурослица закусила губу и посмотрела на всех присутствующих из-под светлых бровей, — она сказала, что осталось три дня. Значит, никто ей ничего не вернул. И не собирается.

Грубокий, полный беспросветной тоски вздох Харрима прокатился по залу. Линдзи тут же обернулась к нему.

— И прежде, чем ты скажешь, что нам следует смиренно ждать конца, я скажу тебе «Заткнись!»

— А что, по-твоему, будет через три дня? — печально осведомился дварф, не подразумевая другого ответа, кроме «Мы все умрем!»

— Вернется Джейтал, — сказал Тристиан и Харрим кивнул, понимая, что вовсе не ошибся. — Она будет здесь восьмого Горзана.

Мало кто слышал, как ругается Октавия. Еще меньше людей способны были ее понять. К счастью или нет, но Джубилост Нартроппл входил в их число.

— Абсолютно согласен, — фыркнул он в ответ на длинную череду нумерийского воровского жаргона. — Но если не найдем вора до восьмого числа, придется иметь дело с этой бездушной машиной эльфийского правосудия. Я, конечно, фанат новых ощущений, но некоторых предпочел бы избежать. Держу пари, и вам не понравится.

— Найди то, не скажу что! — закатила глаза Октавия. — Как можно найти пропажу, если мы не знаем, что искать?

— Мне кажется, я знаю, — просто сказал Харрим, и все повернулись к нему с выражением бесконечного удивления на лицах. — И, если я прав, я знаю и то, почему баронесса не хочет посвящать в это всех вас.

— И что мешает тебе сказать нам прямо сейчас?

— Тайна исповеди, — потирая широкие ладони, сказал Харрим. В двух шагах от него Тристиан пытался переварить это заявление. Минь Лин с ее кипучей энергией и любовью к жизни меньше всего походила на адепта Гротуса. — Кроме того, я все еще могу ошибаться. Кто-нибудь поможет мне войти в комнату и осмотреть ее, пока баронесса вымогает выпивку у Элины? Я могу просто выломать дверь, но…

— Я схожу с тобой, я схожу! — подняв руки в предостерегающем жесте, воскликнула Октавия. — Главное — ничего не трогай!

***

Уже через пятнадцать минут Харрим стоял за столом в главном зале, увлеченно рисуя что-то на клочке бумаги. Судя по тому, как мало времени ему понадобилось, чтобы обнаружить пропажу, он точно знал, что и где искать.

— Что это? — нахмурилась Октавия, когда дварф развернул ко всем свое неуклюжее творение. Возможно, она сообразила бы быстрее, но вынуждена была поминутно отвлекаться на Нок-Нока, который сновал туда-сюда в поисках тряпки, о которую мог бы вытереть жирные после сытного обеда руки. Юбка Октавии в этом плане привлекала его больше других вещей.

— Опиумная трубка, — мрачно изрек Джубилост. — Люди редко хвастаются перед своим подчиненным подобными… увлечениями. В мире нет никого более беспомощного, безответственного и безнравственного, чем курильщики опиума*.

Подойдя к нему вплотную, Харрим медленно проговорил:

— Если тебе на плечи никогда не ложилась тяжелая длань Гротуса, это не значит, что ты можешь осуждать способы, которыми справляются с этим те, кому не повезло.

Обычно этот дварф распространял вокруг себя давящее чувство печали, но сейчас, несмотря на его небольшой рост, его присутствие казалось как никогда угрожающим.

— Ой, — сказала Линдзи.

Вудранка из Скрюченных Топей по имени Шахинья как-то принесла очередное экзотическое подношение и затянула невероятно нудную легенду о царе обезьян. Когда, спустя без малого час она закончила и убралась восвояси, баронесса вздохнула и сказала: «Кайлин Всемогущий! Хотела бы я знать, что она курит!»

— Я думала, это шутка, — пересказав это собравшимся, пожала плечами бардесса. — Мы посмеялись.

— Какие вообще симптомы у опиумной зависимости? — положив руки на гарду меча, Валери казалась единственным бастионом спокойствия среди растерянных соратников.

— Ну, из самых ярких, — отступив на шаг от грозного Харрима, начал Джубилост, — в абстинентной фазе это вспышки гнева.

Валери громко хмыкнула, да и у всех остальных в тот же миг в ушах зазвучал звон металла и визгливый крик баронессы «Умри! Умри! Умри!», без которого не обходилась ни одна увеселительная прогулка по подземельям.

— Сосуды в глазах расширяются и белки становятся красными…

— Ммм, — положив голову на стол расплылся в клыкастой улыбке гоблин, — глаза Ламашту…

Октавия горестно вздохнула. Она так и не смирилась с даром Матери Чудовищ, который приняла баронесса. Глаза кошки хороши на морде кошки. Глаза змеи — на морде змеи. Глаза чудовища смотрятся ужасно даже на самих чудовищах! Нечеловеческие глаза баронессы ядовито-красного цвета с длинным узким зрачком до сих пор заставляли Октавию чувствовать себя неуютно. Такие глаза просто не могли стать еще более красными!

— Кроме того, на фоне угнетения когнитивных функций нервная система перестает затормаживать реакции и в некоторых случаях это приводит к значительному повышению либидо.

Хлопок одной ладонью не так уж сложно освоить, когда непотребства творит кто-то другой, а стыдно за это почему-то тебе. О том, почему Тристиан стоит, патетически прикрыв глаза рукой, его никто даже не стал спрашивать. Одним из первых строений, которые повелела возвести баронесса в Клыкограде, был бордель. Назывался он, конечно, «танцевальный зал», но все отлично знали о его настоящем назначении. Жрец Сэренрей провел несколько недель в неудачных попытках убедить баронессу сравнять с землей этот вертеп и построить ну хотя бы парк, но в ответ неизменно получал «Не нравится — не ходи!» во всех вариациях, начиная от очень вежливых и заканчивая нецензурными.

— Ну и… отсутствие интереса к мирским делам.

Дружный вздох пронесся над группой советников. Фраза «Да ради всех Богов! Оставь меня в покое и займись этим сам(а)!» была отлично знакома каждому из собравшихся.

Проблема с поиском пропавшей вещи уже не казалась такой большой. Даже возвращение леди «Я намотаю твои кишки на косу» Джейтал не слишком пугало. Два жреца, два мага, один воин, полвора — и госпожа инквизитор превратится в кучу пепла быстрее, чем квакнет хоть что-то о преимуществах вечной нежизни.

А вот правитель-наркоман — это горе в стране.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Эта частичная цитата - причина тому, что я чуть было не назвала работу "Страх и ненависть в Клыкограде". Но передумала.


	3. День третий

— Два дня, — сказала баронесса, завершая регулярное утреннее собрание. Выслушивая отчеты о проделанной работе, она едва ли проронила пару слов. Надежды на то, что проблема решится сама собой, таяли стремительно и неотвратимо.

Весь остаток вчерашнего дня Валери, Харрим, Тристиан, Октавия, Линдзи и Нок-Нок пытались разыскать трубку самостоятельно. И единственным, кому это действительно нравилось, был гоблин: с его ушей свисала пыль, грязные пальцы не раз и не два попали в ловушки для крыс, но он был готов залезть во все щели в городе еще пару раз, если его попросят. И даже если не попросят.

Линдзи пыталась уговорить Экана одолжить ей пса, но гордое животное не пожелало покинуть хозяина, а Экан не сдвинулся с места, чтобы помочь, потому что никто не хотел говорить ему, что именно они ищут. С крыльца своего небольшого коттеджа Экандейо наблюдал за этой суетой со спокойствием титана, изредка поворачивая голову то в одну, то в другую сторону в зависимости от того, куда бежал очередной соратник. Пес с удовольствием следовал его примеру.

***

— Раз ты так хорошо знал, где и что искать, может ты и позаимствовал трубку у баронессы? — не выдержав, спросила Линдзи в упор глядя на Харрима. Ее маленькие ноги уже болели от беготни, и она не знала, что еще предпринять.

Харрим молчал. В глубине его печальных глаз отражалась вся скорбь Вселенной — миллиарды умирающих звезд и планет рассыпались в прах, цивилизации восходили к рассвету и умирали в забвении, молекулы распадались на атомы, ничтожные и бессмысленные в своей бесполезности…

— Ой, все! — сказала Линдзи и отвернулась.

***

Октавия наблюдала за тем, как баронесса и Валери кружат по тренировочной площадке со щитами и мечами, пытаясь снести друг другу головы. Время от времени она подносила руку к губам и издавала пронзительный свист и улюлюканье, в ответ на которое обе женщины желали ей провалиться сквозь землю, но не отвлекались, так как каждая боялась проиграть.

— Чисто гипотетически, — подергала Октавию за рукав Линдзи, — опиум же может использоваться в оргиях калистритов для… кхм… повышения градуса происходящего?

— Моя дорогая Линдзи, — хитро улыбнулась Октавия, — можешь как-нибудь зайти и лично убедиться, что на оргиях каллистритов градус происходящего и без того достаточно высок, — хихикнув над собственной шуткой, она вдруг стала серьезной. — Кроме того, это было бы нечестно по отношению к моей богине — подсунуть ей фальшивую радость вместо настоящей.

***

— Может, ты ее стащил, а Нок-Нок? — без особой надежды спросила Линдзи, проходя мимо гоблина, который возился с добытыми во время «обыска» побрякушками.

— Палка пыхать — нос щекотать, нюх отбивать. Фех! Нок-Нок не брать!

***

— Эм, профессор Нартроппл? — просунув голову в дверь кабинета, вопросительно протянула Линдзи, но встретившись с недобрым взглядом его строгих зеленых глаз, жалобно пискнула и скрылась снова.

— Да как вы смеете являться ко мне со своими оскорбительными подозрениями, юная леди! — убегая по коридору, слышала она. — Джубилост Нартроппл никогда по доброй воле не затуманит свой блестящий ум какой-то отравой ради сиюминутного удовольствия расширить границы сознания до пределов своих самых смелых фантазий!

Линдзи остановилась.

— Может быть, когда я был юн и глуп, эта идея еще имела какую-то привлекательность, но с тех пор прошло уже очень много лет, и я слишком умен и изобретателен, чтобы в борьбе со скукой использовать такие топорные, такие варварские, такие глупые методы!

Линдзи развернулась. Джубилост стоял в дверях своего кабинета, назидательно подняв палец правой руки.

— И уж конечно же, даже если бы я решился на подобный эксперимент, я бы не стал красть инвентарь у баронессы! Да будет тебе известно, что для воскурения опиума трубки вообще необязательны, это всего лишь один из способов… Кхм, — кажется, профессор Нартроппл наконец заметил подозрительный взгляд Линдзи и поспешил закончить свою речь бесславным: — …в общем, это не я.

— А-э… — попыталась было вставить что-то Линдзи, но все красноречие разом отказало, как только дверь с громким хлопком закрылась у нее перед носом.

***

— Тристиан, ты точно не брал трубку? — встав около стола, за которым жрец один за другим разворачивал свитки с обращениями, с надеждой спросила бардесса. — Ну, может, случайно?

— Ты когда-нибудь бывала в Калимшане? — глубоко вздохнув, спросил он вместо ответа.

— Нет, но я много читала, — Линдзи подняла глаза к потолку, вспоминая самые яркие описания. — Яркие ткани, восточные базары, драгоценные камни, специи, башенки храмов, мозаики, воздушные переходы из резного камня…

— И опиум дешевле вина, — горько усмехнувшись, закончил за нее жрец. — Плачущие до хрипоты дети, не способные достучаться до своих матерей сквозь окутывающий тех дурман. Отцы, позабывшие свои семьи. Бродяги, отдавшие все за минуту рая. Даже если им удастся помочь, и они возвращаются к нормальной жизни, любая, даже самая незначительная неудача опрокидывает их обратно, в дым и грязь.

Линдзи в удивлении изогнула светлую бровь. Большую часть времени Тристиан выглядел так, как будто вчера родился. Он не понимал элементарных вещей и страшно смущался, когда ему на это указывали. Тем удивительнее узнать, что еще до Украденных земель он пытался спасти людей от них самих. 

— Я не знаю, где трубка, Линдзи, — покачал головой он. — Хотел бы я вообще о ней не знать.


	4. День четвертый

На четвертый день Октавия вошла в кабинет канцлера без стука. Тристиан едва поднял голову от своих свитков и вежливо кивнул, но она решила сразу перейти к делу.

— Линдзи сказала, ты знаешь кое-что о курильщиках опиума. И, если так, то по прошествии нескольких дней ты также знаешь, что баронесса к ним не относится. Верни проклятую трубку.

Недоумение на его лице медленно сменилось разочарованием.

— Почему ты решила, что это я ее взял? — тихо спросил он.

Октавия и Валери были весьма смущены перспективой служить правительнице, интересы которой могут в любой момент сместиться с защиты баронства на поиск очередной порции рая. Поэтому Валери попросила Минь Лин о совместной тренировке, и — о, чудо! — рука баронессы оказалась тверда, а реакции молниеносны. Она либо в очень глубокой завязке, либо вообще никогда не прикасалась к слезам огненных цветков, потому что долгое блуждание по райским кущам рано или поздно приводит к ухудшению координации и превращению славного воина в полный ноль.

— Потому что ты очень хороший человек, Тристиан. Настолько хороший, что в твое существование трудно поверить.

Около двух недель назад пегая кобыла баронессы принесла к городу раздувшийся от яда труп женщины, в котором стоявший в дозоре Керстен с ужасом узнал Минь Лин. 

Подоспевшие на крики Джод и Харрим решили было, что так как молиться о выздоровлении уже поздно, а единственный свиток воскрешения давно потрачен на какого-то заблудшего в топях ребенка, время подумать о похоронах. Но тут выяснилось, что этот кусок гнилого мяса еще дышит.

К тому времени, как Тристиан вернулся из Татцельфорда, где неделю ворочал мешки с зерном, стараясь распределить их между поселками так, чтобы избежать голода в будущем, над баронессой уже сутки не стихали молитвы, причитания, вздохи и раскатистый дварфийский мат Харрима, которому не разрешали просто добить Минь Лин, чтобы она не мучилась.

После того, как концентрация жрецов, которые не хотели убить пациентку, увеличилась вдвое, дело пошло быстрее.

— Ты проторчал в этой комнате три дня. Я не видела, чтобы в это время ты что-то ел, и не уверена, что спал, в отличие от Харрима, который вырубался прямо там, где сидел. Ты сделал гораздо больше, чем должен был и даже больше, чем мог. Вот, наверное, обидно было столько работать на пределе своих возможностей, а потом случайно открыть ящик стола и обнаружить, что баронесса может перечеркнуть все твои старания за две затяжки просто потому, что ей… захотелось.

Тристиан глубоко вздохнул и произнес:

— Ты преувеличиваешь.

— Разве? — Октавия вскинула тонкие брови.

— При наличии двух жрецов у кровати, тебя вообще мало что может убить, — терпеливо объяснил он. — Даже очень большая доза опиума, которую тебе никто не даст. Если бы все действительно было так, как ты говоришь, я бы просто побеседовал с баронессой об этом, как только она придет в себя.

Октавия улыбнулась шире:

— Да, вот только вы не разговариваете с тех пор, как ты ее отшил.

— Я что?

— «Убери руки, женщина! — в притворном ужасе дернулась Октавия, изображая Тристиана. — Не для тебя мой цветок рассвета рос!»

Ни один мускул у него на лице не дрогнул.

— Я такого не говорил.

Тристиан был отвратительной аудиторией для подобных шуток. Он либо мастерски притворялся, что не понимает их, либо, что гораздо более печально, действительно их не понимал. И это говорило либо о запредельном уровне самообладания, либо о невероятно низком уровне интеллекта. В данном случае Октавия не знала, что хуже.

— Шарахнулся ты от нее очень красноречиво.

«К счастью, всегда есть парочка рогатых девчонок из Кадиры, которые ничего не имеют против жарких объятий», — подумала про себя Октавия, но решила не озвучивать эту мысль. Так или иначе, подпалины на кровати баронессы появились задолго до ее болезни, а Тристиан был внимательным парнем — за три дня даже он бы сообразил. Или нет? В конце концов, это же Тристиан…

— А знаешь что? — поднимаясь со стула, проговорила Октавия. — Я сделала все, что могла. По какой бы причине Минь Лин ни нужна была эта вещь, по прямому назначению она ее не использует. Так что…

— Та-а-вия-я! — крик Нок-Нока, доносящийся из коридора, быстро перешел в панический визг. Оглушительный грохот сразу на этим не предвещал ничего хорошего.

Не сговариваясь, Октавия и Тристиан выскочили из кабинета. Им навстречу по коридору бежал гоблин, размахивая продолговатым свертком, его морда выражала восторг и ужас одновременно.

— Тавия! Тавия! Нок-Нок найти палку пых!

Маленький стеклянный сосуд разбился о стену прямо рядом с гоблином, вызвав небольшой взрыв, но тот ловко кувыркнулся и припустил быстрее.

— Мои книги! Ты, маленький вонючий варвар! — голос Джубилоста трудно было узнать. Октавия и не предполагала, что этот тщедушный гном способен издавать звуки, сравнимые с рычанием мантикоры. И причинять соизмеримые разрушения.

БУМ! — очередная бомба взорвалась чуть ли не под ногами гоблина, но тот снова каким-то чудом остался невредим.

— Мои труды! Ты, грязное животное!

БУМ! — на этот раз снаряд разорвался так близко, что колдунья и жрец отступили в кабинет, подготавливая заклинания.

— Годы работы! Сотни исследований! Тысячи страниц! Я убью тебя, тварь!

БУМ!

Удерживая в руках шар ослепительного света, Октавия подняла глаза на Тристиана и неловко улыбнулась.

— Эм… прости?

— Сэренрей простит.

Октавия всерьез задумалась над тем, похоже ли это на «Конечно, я тебя прощаю!» или на «Да пошла ты!», но решила оставить эти мысли до более удачного момента. Через минуту Джубилост уже лежал на полу, изрыгая страшные проклятия, но вернуться к своим философским размышлениям девушка не успела.

— Что здесь происходит?! — грозно сверкая красными, как рубин, глазами, посреди коридора с обнаженным клинком в руке стояла баронесса.

— Нок-Нок найти палку пых! — выглядывая из-за юбки Октавии, гордо произнес гоблин. Он размотал тряпку, и на свет появилась красивая деревянная трубка с серебряными вставками и терракотовой чашкой для опиума. — Нок-Нок хорошо искать! Рыть-толкать, рвать-мотать, много бумаги жрать!

Баронесса изменилась в лице несколько раз за считанные секунды. Во-первых, она поняла, что все присутствующие в курсе о том, что именно у нее пропало. Во-вторых, три дня назад об этой вещи знал только один дварф. И, наконец, в-третьих…

— О, мой герой, — патетически вздохнула она. — Положи, где взял, это не моя трубка.

Профессор Нартроппл перестал ругаться. Под двойным заклинанием ослепления он не видел, что происходит вокруг, но зато прекрасно все слышал.

— Кто-нибудь видел Харрима? — с сочувствием поглядывая на гнома, спросила Минь Лин. — У меня к нему очень серьезный разговор.


	5. Время вышло

Истории. Они кружились вокруг головы и забирались под кожу, они копошились в мозгу и застывали на языке, они были даром и проклятием и, кроме того, единственным миром, в котором он по-настоящему жил. Шаги и голоса доносились совсем из другого мира, пустого и черного, как смоль. Но истории приходили оттуда.

Сказитель взял в руки деревянную трубку и осторожно провел пальцами вдоль. Дерево напитано влагой, опиумная чаша без крышки, никаких украшений или рисунков. Скучная вещь, банальная история.

— «Мне нужно лишь немного, чтобы развеять тоску. Я часто тоскую с тех пор, как умерла моя жена, моя драгоценная Куифен. Каждый день я мечтаю о том, чтобы лечь рядом с ее могилой и тихо испустить дух, но я не могу. Я должен улыбаться. Моя дочь, дитя поздней любви, белоснежный цветок лотоса среди темных вод отчаяния. Она смотрит на меня так, будто я самый лучший человек на земле, и я буду таким столько, сколько смогу.

Когда вслед за тоской приходит боль, настоящая, выворачивающая суставы, моя дочь вступает в армию Дракона. Я улыбаюсь ей, я говорю, что она станет офицером, и сам Император однажды призовет ее. Она улыбается мне в ответ. Она верит мне, как всегда верила.

Но когда она приезжает домой через год, она замечает отсутствие дорогих вещей. Она задает вопросы, но я говорю, что справлюсь, и она верит мне. Она привыкла верить.

Еще через год она привозит офицерский меч, кладет его к моим ногам и не может больше не замечать очевидного. Я говорю ей, что руки мои трясутся от волнения и радости. Я говорю, как счастлив видеть ее. Я улыбаюсь, но она больше не улыбается в ответ.

Она оставляет армию Дракона, чтобы вести другую войну. Ту, которую не выиграть. Войну со мной и опиумным дымом. Она не сдается, никогда не сдается, но от этого нам обоим становится только хуже.

Я продал все, что мне принадлежало, но я знаю, что у нее есть офицерский меч… Он стоит довольно дорого, мне этого хватит на неделю или даже на две. Какая разница, если она возненавидит меня еще немного больше, я все равно никогда не буду тем, кого она снова сможет полюбить. Но если я не стану откладывать на завтра, если я позволю себе отмерить так много, чтобы дурман унес меня туда, откуда нет возврата…

Ты сможешь вернуться в армию и продолжить свою жизнь с того места, где прервала ее, чтобы влачить жалкие остатки моей. Моя девочка, моя дорогая Лин…» 

— Отвратительно.

Вздрогнув, Тристиан обернулся. Джейтал стояла в двух шагах за его спиной, отводя косу за спину. Тристиан пришел в комнату Сказителя, чтобы выслушать его историю без свидетелей, но инквизитор ступала тихо, как смерть.

— Есть вещи, на которые действительно не стоит проливать свет, — брезгливо добавила она. — Если бы решения принимала я, вы оба умерли бы только за то, что знаете эту историю.

Октавия предположила, что Тристиан забрал трубку, чтобы баронесса не навредила себе и не обратила в ничто его труды, и это хорошая версия. Он обязательно воспользуется ею, когда ему придется оправдываться. И все же Исцеляющий свет подарен Богиней не для того, чтобы его жалеть… Но есть вещи, которые нельзя исцелить с его помощью.

Самое страшное, что происходит с курильщиками опиума — это утрата воли. Той самой силы, что позволяет день за днем двигаться к цели, преодолевать неудачи и не бояться поражения, снова и снова поднимаясь на ноги. Тристиан хорошо это знал, потому что его собственная воля была сломлена уже очень давно.

Но баронесса не сдавалась даже когда смерть стояла в изголовье ее кровати. Она бредила, повторяя одно и то же на своем лающем родном языке.

— Что она говорит? — спросил он у Джубилоста, не отрывая рук от гноящейся раны между шестым и седьмым ребром.

— Что-то о зеленых проститутках и тысяче порезов*, — растирая в ступке рог единорога для очередной порции противоядия, сказал алхимик. — У нее в голове сейчас больше яда, чем мозгов. Я бы на твоем месте не зацикливался.

…что, если у нее получится?

Безумная надежда обрести свободу, едва ли более вероятная, чем бред умирающей женщины — вот что заставило его сутками стоять у кровати Минь Лин и делать больше, гораздо больше, чем должен. Мир сузился лишь до одной цели — баронесса должна выжить. И однажды победить.

Трубка лежала в ящике у кровати, вместе с ремнями, перчатками и обрывками испещренных иероглифами бумаг. Он слишком хорошо знал, что делает с людьми опиум, чтобы долго раздумывать…

Но после разговора с Октавией он понял, что ошибся. Он не врал, когда говорил, что не знает, где трубка — за несколько дней река могла унести ее сколь угодно далеко от места, где он ее выбросил. Просто чудо, что ему удалось ее найти.

— Ее отец любил ее. Это не то, чего следует стыдиться.

Истории о жертвенной любви — то, что делает людей сильнее, а не слабее. После всего, что сделал для Минь Лин ее отец, и после всего, что она не смогла для него сделать, ее воля становится только крепче с новыми испытаниями. Она не считает себя в праве сдаваться.

— О, я думаю, она знает, — закатила глаза леди инквизитор. — И это единственная причина, почему она до сих пор хранит напоминание о человеке, который не принес ей ничего, кроме разочарования. Глупое дитя. Сейчас эта дыра никому не интересна, но как только к нам прибудут первые гости из Питакса и Мивона, мы все дорого поплатимся за эту сентиментальность. Особенно учитывая, что у каждого первого здесь есть доступ к инструменту по извлечению воспоминаний.

Старый эльф не шевелился и, кажется, даже не дышал. Тристиан бросил на него полный сожаления взгляд. У него просто не было выбора: узнать правду, миновав Сказителя, невозможно.

— История об отце-курильщике опиума — не тот багаж, который стоит нести королеве, — медленно проговорила инквизитор, и Тристиан, наконец, начал понимать, почему они все еще разговаривают здесь, а не в пыточной.

Джейтал считает баронессу своим творением. Она научила ее многому, она вложилась в ее достижения и теперь считает себя в праве распоряжаться ими. И хотя это вся любовь, на которую только способно мертвое сердце, это все равно плохо. Очень плохо. Отвратительно.

У нее тоже есть планы на баронессу. Вот только ее методы — совсем другие.

— Хм, — инквизитор стояла, задумчиво прокручивая трубку в пальцах. — Хранить эту вещь — неоправданно высокий риск…

— Верни это ей, — тихо проговорил Тристиан. — Я согласен понести наказание.

Повисла долгая пауза, Джейтал, казалось, пребывала где-то очень далеко отсюда.

— У меня есть предложение получше, — наконец, сказала она. — Я сделаю вид, что ничего не нашла, а вы сделаете вид, что ничего не видели.

Слепой Сказитель отчетливо фыркнул.

— В широком смысле слова, — криво усмехнувшись, добавила Джейтал.

— Не видели чего? — нахмурился Тристиан и тут же вскинулся, чтобы схватить инквизитора за руку. — Нет!

Но пальцы Джейтал вспыхнули зеленым светом и трубка рассыпалась прахом прежде, чем он успел хоть что-то предпринять.

— Дай мне повод, — инквизитор схватилась за оружие, ее мертвые глаза не отражали света. — Лишь один. Этого будет достаточно.

Тристиан опустил руки и отступил. Жизнь — единственное, что все еще ему по-настоящему принадлежало. Но не желая терять шанс все исправить, он с каждым разом делал только хуже. Джейтал незачем выдавать его, напротив: предоставив на суд баронессы обвиняемого, она потеряет больше, чем если все вокруг так и останутся подозреваемыми. Все, кроме нее.

— Гаденыш, — разочарованно протянула Джейтал. — Надеюсь, это не последний шанс тебя прирезать.

*** 

— О, Гротус… — печально вздохнул Харрим, сворачивая поручение, — дай мне сил.

— Я уверена, ты справишься, — не скрывая некоторого злорадства, проговорила баронесса. — Сопровождение фестиваля Весенних Красок в Древнегорске, что может быть проще? Буйство цветов, смех, веселье, море выпивки и всюду радостные лица.

Жрец глубоко вздохнул. За что ему это? Он всего лишь хотел избавить мир от лишних страданий, помогая остальным найти пропажу раньше, чем за дело возьмется инквизитор. Как же этот мир несправедлив и несовершенен! Остается только утешаться мыслью, что скоро всему этому придет конец.

— Я бы отправила Джубилоста, и он наверняка привез бы пару контрактов на поставку семян, но сейчас он слишком занят восстановлением западного крыла после… — не договорив, баронесса обернулась ко входу в тронный зал. Джейтал приближалась неспешно, но неотвратимо, как сама смерть.

— Мне жаль, баронесса, — склонив голову в приветствии, мрачно проговорила она. — Прошло слишком много времени с момента кражи, чтобы расследование могло принести плоды.

— Не все задачи выполнимы, — задумчиво проговорила Минь Лин, ее взгляд был направлен куда-то сквозь инквизитора, — даже для существа столь совершенного, как ты. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знала, как высоко я ценю тебя.

Холодная улыбка осветила лицо инквизитора.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Тысяча порезов - особо мучительный способ смертной казни путём отрезания от тела жертвы небольших фрагментов в течение длительного периода времени. Надо полагать, баронесса всерьез обиделась на нимфу.


End file.
